


the lore does say they're drawn to the innocent

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Any non-fantasy fandom, any, suddenly dragons (or gryphons or unicorns...)





	the lore does say they're drawn to the innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/832078.html?thread=104306766#t104306766

 

~~~~~~~

 

Chandler burst into the girl's apartment gibbering and gesturing. It took a few minutes and some strong tea to get anything coherent out of him.

Not that it made any sense.

"Joey found a unicorn!"

That's all he would say, over and over again.

Thankfully for Chandler, Joey had decided to show off his new pet to the rest of them.

There, trailing behind Joey was a short and slender horse, almost deer like, with a curved horn jutting from its own forehead. 

The others stared on in awe as it came and nuzzled Joey's side.

"Joey found a unicorn!?"

 

~~~~~~~

        


End file.
